halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
The Gmod Idiot Box: Episode 4
The Gmod Idiot Box's fourth episode features yet another new title card that has appeared in future episodes. It does not feature any voice saying "A BoSchitt Production", and the text just appears. It also features the return of Charles Olson (Chuckles the Cheat) after his temporary disappearance from the pilot episode. Released on YouTube on April 9, 2009, the episode has garnered more views than its preceding episode. Plot "4,4,4,4,4!" #1 is working in his shift inside the Citadel and working on his computer, when he discovers DasBoSchitt is not working on Episode 4 and currently on vacation. Apparently annoyed, #1 proceeds to the vacation spot riding a headcrab canister and demands that DasBoSchitt make Episode 4 (through a sign), to which the latter says no. Enraged, #1 drops the sign and holds his victim on gunpoint, to which DasBoSchitt performs a backflip kicking the handgun away from his captor's hands, but #1 eventually kicks him hard in the groin and demands that he continue making Episode 4. Heavy on a Ball An unnamed coworker is unable to concentrate on his work after the RED Heavy, who sits on a red exercise ball, keeps bumping his desk. Hiding his real objective, the coworker asks how much the ball costs (using an actual sound recording of Jim Halpert from The Office talking to Dwight Shrute. Idiot Box used this section of the video to show their love for the TV show.) Heavy replies, "It costs 400 thousand dollars" (a quote from Meet the Heavy). The disturbed coworker (with another recording of Jim Halpert) pops the ball with a pair of scissors, causing Heavy to fall on the floor, but he gains revenge by pointing a minigun at his coworker and killing him. Time Paradox In the second instance Francis has been featured in a sarcastic role (the first being in the second episode), Arne Magnusson talks to him and Alyx and asks them how quick they can get to White Forest. In a sarcastic statement, Francis replies "long enough to know that you have a pretty mouth", and decapitates Magnusson by kicking him with his foot going through the monitor. Alyx, shocked, calls a time paradox sending them to the very beginning of Half-Life 2, and later states it is Francis' fault. Purple Stuph A person (appearing to be Chuckles the Cheat) checks his refrigerator with two other friends and gives them some drink options, including "Soda," "O.J.," "Purple stuff," "and two kinds of Sunny D! (This was quoting the old TV commercials back when "Sunny D" was known as "Sunny Delight")." So the Chuckles look-alike grabs both Sunny Ds and appears to close the fridge door right on one of his friends' faces. Later then, Father Grigori arrives and checks the refrigerator, but he discovers that his favorite drink has been taken. In his anger, he throws out all the contents of the fridge onto the floor. When the Chuckles look-alike comes back into the kitchen, Grigori throws the whole refrigerator, almost hitting him, screams psychotically, and horribly mutilates him (blood is seen splattering all over the place while a chainsaw sound is heard). Just then, text appears across the screen that reads: "PURPLE STUPH. ...If you know what's good for ya'." Chuckles' Whereabouts The next skit goes through a retelling of what happened to Charles Olson (also known as Chuckles the Cheat), when in the pilot episode Dr. Hax caught him hacking in a game of Counter-Strike: Source. Of course, then Dr. Hax yells his favorite word and launches a computer monitor at Chuckles' face. It is later revealed that after recovering from his injuries from Dr. Hax's monitor strike and UberKleiner's bullets ("Wanna hear the most annoying sound in the world?"), he returns to get his computer from the office building, when the elevator he takes gets stuck. Throughout the rest of the skit, it shows the viewer what Chuckles does inside the elevator via a security camera. However, by the end we see Chuckles using hacks in real life, by activating "NOCLIP," a hack you can use to move through most solid objects. Chuckles jumps through the elevator door, and during his cheering, he is confronted by Dr. Hax. All Chuckles can say is: "Freakin' unbelievable!" as he gets another two monitors launched at him. Always remember: "dont use hax, fag lol." ''Wii Sports'' Alyx and Barney are playing a game of Wii Sports, when Barney scores a half-strike in a game of bowling and cheerfully dances. To her anger, Alyx plants her Wii Remote deep in Barney's left eye. Dr. Kleiner, oblivious to Alyx departing the room, is shocked when he discovers the Wii Mote embedded in Barney's eye. Louis Grabs Explosives Pills In a zombie shootout, Bill throws an explosives at them, but Louis, thinking that the explosives were pain pills, falls for them. But soon, an explosion kills the zombies, and the former thinks Louis is dead, but to his surprise, he is alive, but headless. Later, when they are standing near a door, a cute headcrab latches onto Bill, and Louis grabs a submachine gun and kills the headcrab, leaving both now headless. Chuckles is Hit Again Continuing from where Chuckles is banging himself on the elevator walls, the skit continues when he continues doing this. He finally finds a way to escape, by cheating using "noclip", and he is able to get through the elevator doors. Unfortunately, Dr. Hax sees him do it, and after suddenly getting a surprised expression on his face, Chuckles is again hit by a telepathically-thrown monitor from Dr. Hax. As he crawls out the window, the monitor hits his leg and propels him outward, shattering the glass and sending him flying toward a pole. Back in the Hole The scene then returns to the same deep hole where Dr. Hax catapulted Chuckles inside a car. Inside, he hears Dr. Kleiner ask the same question he asked the player in the first episode, and answers no, but the lamp is spun and reveals a woman holding a sandwich. The woman talks and laughs manically, and at the same time, Chuckles' head explodes, but he wakes up in Dr. Kleiner's laboratory, realizing it was a dream after all. After thanking him however, Dr. Kleiner is revealed to be UberKleiner, and instantly kills Chuckles with a barrage of bullets. Chuckles Fails to Abstain Two weeks later, Chuckles is seen at his home computer (likely using Windows XP) dragging a file folder labeled "HAX" over to the recycle bin on his desktop. He's frantically repeating the phrase "Better safe than sorry." While he's saying this, he empties the recycle bin, permanently deleting the hax, then is silent for a moment, until he bursts out: "This sucks!" Credits and Post-credits During the credits, Dr. Breen is shown surfing over hills. The final scene takes place in a cinema, with Watchmen on the big screen. When the scene ends, Dr. Robotnik says "PINGAS" repeatedly. Notes *Chuckles cannot play a game without cheating. *Francis' sarcasm goes far to the point of killing or maiming other people. *A new title card is featured, that lasts up to Episode 7. External links *Music used in the episode *Episode 4 on YouTube Category:DasBoSchitt Category:Machinima